Bond
by rokka
Summary: Ini dia resep Kaoru bikin band sesolid Dir en Grey!


**BONDS**

**8/5/2008**

**Title** : **-Bonds-**

**Chapter(s) ** : one shot

**Author** : **Rokka Purin Terandou**

**Genre ** : Humor

**Ratings ** : 15+

**Band(s) **: **Dir en Grey**

**Pairing(s) ** : as usual

**Summary ** : kaoru's secret recipe,,, err, nggak menjelaskan apa-apa ya? ^_^;;

**Disclaimer ** : to hell with it!

**Comments** : cling! Tiba-tiba dapet ilham…

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Bikin band itu gampang. Sukses ngeband itu bisa. Tapi mempertahankan sebuah band biar tetep solid itu sulit. Lebih sulit daripada sakit akibat sembelit. Lebih sulit ketimbang ngilangin selulit. Sebuah fenomena langka yang dapat kita liat setelah menganalisis kondisi sebuah band mental upz, metal Jepang yang maha keren: Dir en Grey. Formasi mereka nggak berubah sama sekali sejak band ini terbentuk sebelas tahun silam. Bikin penasaran, apa seeh rahasianya? Mari ibu-ibu, kita tanya resepnya pada our very dear leader-sama: **KAORU**.

Kaoru : itu adalah… sesuatu yang nggak keliatan tapi eksistensinya bisa dirasakan

Rokka : wow…

Kaoru : hm, you can feel it, ne

Rokka : enggak *polos*

Kaoru : *nahan diri, berusaha nggak ngeluarin gobang*

Rokka : so?

Kaoru : yeah, yeah, tentu aja ada rahasia dibalik ke-solid-an band pimpinanku *mulai narsis*

Rokka : oh, aura 'leader' yang kau miliki? ^_^ *terpesona*

Kaoru : r u mad? Mana mungkin bisa megang band berbekal aura doank! You have to be smart, really really smart. Palagi ngadepin tukang tidur, ember jalan, ratu dandan, dan bocah autis. *sinar mata penuh dendam*

Rokka : _oh, no! the evil leader-sama keluar… _*nahan napas*

Kaoru : *berubah 1800 ke mode pangeran baik hati* caranya gampang biar mereka betah di dir en grey

Rokka : Kyo?

Kaoru : sogok pake bantal dan segala yang horror

Rokka : _pantes…_ Die?

Kaoru : sogok dengan foto-foto Shinya

Rokka : _ugh, si mesum itu!_ Shinya?

Kaoru : sogok dengan makanan anjing

Rokka : buat Miyu?

Kaoru : ya buat Shinya lah, dya ceking kan gara-gara makan makanan yang sama keak anjingnya

Rokka : _jenis diet baru?_ *heran* Totchi?

Kaoru : sering diajak shopping n dianterin ke salon

Rokka : kalo Kaoru sendiri?

Kaoru : *mikir bentar* janji nggak bilang sapa-sapa

Rokka : ^_^ V

Kaoru : ngambil barang-barang kesayangan totchi termasuk #sensor# yang dia pake

Rokka : bloody hell! Nggak ketauan tuh? Apa Totchi nggak bete?

Kaoru : abis dia uring-uringan, langsung q beliin gantinya, n he'll treat me like a hero *grinning madly*

Rokka : _litjik!_

Totchi : *mendadak dang- eh, muntjul* ow, jadi gitu? O_0 *marah*

Kaoru : *kaget* totchi? Ngapain kamu di sini?

Totchi : suka-suka aku, dasar tukang gombal! Nuduh aku sering lupa naroh barang lah, ceroboh lah, mungkin jatoh lah, ternyata kamu yang ambil! DASAR PANJANG ANU!

Kaoru : panjang tangan!

Totchi : terserah aku mo panjang apanya, DASAR PEMBOKONG!

Kaoru : *nggak kuat nahan tawa* pembohong kaleee

Totchi : DIEM KAMU –tampang-lebih-serem-dari-muka-mpok-nori-!

Kaoru : _totchi sial, emang udah sebulan q nggak nyalon tapi masa' semengerikan itu?_ *berusaha ngontrol diri* totchi-

Totchi : DON'T TOTCHI ME!

Kaoru : TO-

Totchi : I HATE YOU! BAKA KAORU! DO AHO! *ngilang*

Kaoru : *siyok (batja: shock) n membatu*

Die : *ngibas-ngibasin tangan ke muka Kaoru* woy, kamu nggak pa-pa?

Kyo : buoddohh! *ngejitak Die* jelas-jelas Kaoru pucet seputih hantu, dimananya yang ga papa?

Die : itu kan cuma ungkapan, Kyo-CHAN!

Kyo : *ngelempar Die ke air terjun niagara* rasain!

Die : *sukses ngehindar* nggak kena, wekz! ;p

Shinya : *akhirnya ngomong setelah diem sejuta bahasa tubuh semilyar bahasa isyarat* biasanya totchi selalu bilang 'aku suka kaoru~' ato 'kaoru-sama keren!' ato 'long live kaoru' ato 'turunkan harga kaoru' dsb dll tapi sekarang totchi bilang benci, wajar kalo Kaoru langsung autis

Die : ne, Shinya… bukannya yang biasanya autis itu kamu *nyengir tanpa dosa*

Shinya : *mancung Die pake kapak guillotine tapi nggak jadi cuz udah nggak diproduksi*

Die : fuuuuhhhh… *lega, dua kali selamat*

Kyo+S : *menatap tajam pada Die*

Kaoru : *trance* to-to-to-totchi…

Rokka : *mode infotainment, menghadap kamera* benih-benih perpecahan mulai menyeruak dalam tubuh Dir en Grey… **mungkinkah **band yang telah memenangkan salah satu nominasi band metal di Amerika ini akan segera ganti personel karena Toshiya tiba-tiba menghilang, terjadi peperangan antara Kyo & Shinya terhadap Die, sedangkan Kaoru, the leader, justru tidak dapat diandalkan di saat segenting ini? *melebih-lebihkan*

DeG : *aura membunuh teramat sangat kuat sekali; ngacungin keris, garpu penggaruk, pisau cukur, gunting, golok naga, tombak, pedang*

Rokka : *shivers* _k-k-k-kk-kowaii…_ saya, Rokka Purin Terandou, melaporkan langsung dari lokasi *lari selari-larinya*

**~owari~**

**behind the stage…**

di satu pojok…

Kaoru : Totchi, mangap banget dah…

Totchi : bayar upeti!

Kaoru : lah, kan semua barang yang q ambil udah langsung q ganti semua

Totchi : hmph *bratty* bunganya belom!

Kaoru : dasar rentenir!

Totchi : emang napa kalo aku lintah karat?

Kaoru : lintah darat

Totchi : Kaoru… rese banget seeh, terserah aku mo lintah apaan

Kaoru : *gives sudden kiss on Totchi's cheek*

Totchi : *kaget, blushing*

Kaoru : *serangan pheromone* udah tuh bunganya

Totchi : *blush-blush* kurang *suara super pelan*

Kaoru : *kiss totchi on his lips*

Totchi : *pouting*

Kaoru : heck, masih kurang? *gives totchi an irresistible tongue war*

Totchi : *panting*

Kaoru : lunas yah?

Totchi : *speechless*

Kaoru : *gulp* _gawat, kalo totchi blom ikhlas juga bisa-bisa aku memp-_

Totchi : *pandangan mata memburam, lemes n akhirnya pingsan*

Kaoru : *panic* way, totchi! _Ni orang keak fangirls aja…_

**Meanwhile…**

Di pojok lain…

Kyo : zzzz…zzzz…zzz…zzz… *snoring*

Eh, bukan! Pojok yang laennya…

Die : NO! SHINCHAN! JANGAN BAKAR FOTO-FOTO KOLEKSIKU!

Shinya : *cuek, siap dengan geretan*

Die : SHINCHAN… PUHLEASE… *menggelendhot di kaki Shinya*

Shinya : *ngamuk tiada tara*

Die : MANGAPKANLAH DAKU SHINCHAN YANG MAHA MANIS… *begging*

Shinya : NGGAK ADA MANGAP!

Die : PLIZZZ SE-PLIZZZ-PLIZZZ-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shinya : *nggak bergeming*

Die : *mikir cara; nengok ke Kaoru n Totchi yang lagi sibuk kissy-kissy* _hoo, jadi pake cara gitu_ *gives a light peck on Shinya's cheeks*

Shinya : *emosi menggila* HOW DARE YOU! *slaps Die*

Die : AUCH! _Nggak mau di pipi? Mungkin maunya di- _*his lips on Shinya's*

Shinya : *blushing deep shade red* _die brengsek! __Maunya apa seeh ni orang! Suka seenak perutnya ndiri! Dikiranya aku gampangan apa!_ YOU! *lengah*

Die : *nggak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, merebut foto-foto Shinya* YES!

Shinya : *emosi level sangat tinggi sekali*

Die : *ketawa keak orang menang lotre* nyanyanyanyanya nyanyanyanyanya *nari para-para*

Shinya : *mijit kening, anemia kambuh*

Die : *berenti nari* eh, shinchan, palamu sakeet?

Shinya : *angguk*

Die : *mijit-mijit pelipis shinya* udah mending?

Shinya : *keenakan dipijit die* sebelah sini masih pusing

Die : *mijit yang ditunjuk*

Shinya : _die bisa baek juga yak, mungkin bener kata totchi, akunya yang nggak nyadar_

Die : *asik mijit* _kesempatan… kapan lagi bisa grepe-grepe seijin shinya? Fufufu…_ *diem-diem ketawa mesum*

Shinya : anooo… kamu, ngapain seeh nyimpen-nyimpen fotoku segala?

Die : *malu-malu macan* abisan kamu manis banget, kalem, elegan… _sulit dijangkau pulak_

Shinya : lah kalo tiap hari ketemu kan nggak perlu-

Die : iya tapi aku kan nggak bisa bawa kamu pulang ato bawa-bawa kamu kemana-mana

Shinya : lah kamu nggak pernah nanya- upz!

Die : *kaget campur seneng* jadi boleh? Boleh nih aku ngajakin kamu ke mana aku suka?

Shinya : *merona*

Die : shin-chan, kamu manis banget seeh…

Shinya : *tiba-tiba sembuh* udah die…

Die : *masih semangat mijit*

Shinya : die, kepalaku udah nggak sakit

Die : *ketjewa*

Shinya : *diem*

Die : *ikutan diem*

Shinya : *masih diem*

Die : *nggak tahan liat tampang imut shinya*

Shinya : *firasat buruk*

Die : *ngulurin tangan ke shinya*

Shinya : *siap lari* _tidddaaaakkkkkk! Aku emang nggak bisa tahan deket-deket ni orang! Jiwaragaku selalu mrasa terancam dalam bahaya kalo deketan ma die!_

Die : SHINYA! WAIT! DI BAHUMU ADA ULAT BULUNYA!

Shinya : GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! *langsung copot kaos trus meluk Die*

Die : *bales peluk dengan suka rela*

Shinya : *curiga*

Die : *tampang makin mesum*

Shinya : *liat ke kaos di lantai* ulatnya nggak ada

Die : emang enggak

Shinya : *shock*

Die : aku cuma pengen liat kamu telanj-

Shinya : *nonjok Die*

Die : !

Shinya : *pake kaos lagi*

Die : so cruel… *ketawa-ketiwi nggak jelas*

**9/5/2008**

5


End file.
